


The Champion's Son

by CertainVICTORy



Series: Trainshipping Holidays [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Victor and Hop are married, and they have a son, who came to be by a surrogate!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainVICTORy/pseuds/CertainVICTORy
Summary: Victor and Hop's son Neil wants to live a good life with his two dads. But with a father as a Champion, he will struggle to what it means to be the son of such a strong trainer!
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Series: Trainshipping Holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784917
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> He guys! Vic here with a new AU inspired by gummy's Hop/Victor son oc Neil! https://gummymela.tumblr.com/post/620393812877099008/hop-jr I can't thank them enough for letting me continue to write more about him and his dads! Look forward to this mini-series! 
> 
> (Disclaimer! I asked Gummy about how Neil came to be and we decided that he is a surrogate from Gloria!)

It was a quiet morning in the region of Galar. The icy cold winter air had finally past, bringing new life to the region. There, in Wedgehurst, Victor and Hop slept soundly together, not a care in the world, that is, until they heard footsteps of tiny feet running towards their bed.

“Papa, Dad! Wake up!” Their son, Neil, excitedly slapped their bed and shook them. He brightly beamed at them as they shifted in bed.

“Vic, I think your son wants you…” Hop muttered as he yawned loudly. Victor giggled and sat up.

“He’s **_our_ **son too, honey.” Neil crawled over to Victor and giggled as his father ruffled his plum-colored hair. “How’d you sleep, buddy?”

“Like a Snorlax after eating!” Neil smiled wide and puffed out his chest. Victor raised his brow and shook his head,

“Your father is more like a Snorlax; I’d say you’re more of a cute little Munchlax!” Victor tickled Neil on his sides, causing the boy to laugh out loud while flailing around.

“Dad, that tickles! Quit it!” Neil kept laughing till tears fell from his eyes. Victor picked him up and kissed his head as he walked over to Hop.

“Hop, it’s time to get up!” Hop turned back around and groaned,

“Five more minutes.” Victor looked at Neil and laughed at each other,

“Looks, like Papa, is too tired again. Let’s go make him some breakfast!” Neil nodded and smiled,

“Okay! But can I make his coffee?” 

“Of course!” Neil jumped down and took Victor’s hand as they walked towards the kitchen. 

“Neil, go ahead and get the water ready. Just like I showed you,”

“Push the red button!” Neil shouted,

“That’s my boy.” Victor smiled as he watched his son push the bright red button. The machine sputtered and rumbled as the coffee maker released the black liquid into the glass pot.

“Hey, Dad! What does coffee taste like?” Neil wondered as his breath fogged up the glass pitcher.

“I could tell you, but I could also let you have a taste!” Neil’s eyes lit up as Victor poured him a small amount into a small cup and blew on it. “Careful, it’s very hot!” Neil lifted the cup and slowly drank it and immediately spat it out in disgust.

“Gah! That’s so bitter! How does Papa like that stuff?” Neil stuck his tongue out and whimpered as the bitter taste lingered. Victor laughed and handed Neil a cup of orange juice.

“He likes it. Apparently, it helps him wake up.” Neil downed the glass of orange juice in one go and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Do you like that stuff, Dad?” 

“Heck, no! That stuff is gross!” Victor ruffled Neil’s hair and brushed it back. “Hmm…”

“What is it?” Neil asked as Victor shook his head,

“You have your Papa’s bangs, but my floof.”

“Your floof?” Victor nodded and ran his fingers through his own hair,

“Yep, floof!” Neil giggled as his father’s bed head, bounced against his fingers.

“Dad, you’re so silly!” Victor sat up and began cooking up breakfast as Neil sat in his chair. Neil looked over and saw his Toxel, walking up to him.

“Hey, buddy! Good morning!” He lifted the red Baby Pokemon, who stuck its tongue out as Neil held her in his arms. “Did you sleep well too?” Toxel yawned and fell asleep in its trainer’s lap.

“Morning…” Hop trudged through the kitchen, yawning loudly as he sat down on the table.

“Morning, Papa!” Neil smiled as Hop ruffled his hair. “Looks like the Snorlax is awake, Dad!” Hop raised his brow as Victor laughed in the background.

“I suppose he is!” Victor walked over and placed a tray of food for the three of them and kissed Hop on the head as he sat down. “Now, I’m sure you know what happens when a Snorlax wakes up!” Neil raised his hand and waved it around.

“Oh, I know! They have to eat a lot!” Victor nodded and grinned,

“Yep, that’s correct!” Neil grabbed his fork and began eating.

“If I want to grow big and strong like Papa, I have to eat too!” Hop laughed as he drank his coffee.

“So who’s turn is it to watch over Neil today?” Victor looked over at the calendar and laughed,

“Looks like it’s my turn to watch him today! How about it, Neil? Ready to hang out with me today?” 

“Don’t you have important Champion stuff to do today?” Neil looked at his father, who shook his head.

“Nope, don’t think so! I should have the entire day to myself with just me and my favorite boy!” Hop placed his cup down and pouted at Victor.

“I thought I was your favorite?” Victor kissed Hop on the head and ruffled his hair,

“You’re my favorite guy! Neil’s my favorite boy! There’s a difference.” Hop slumped onto the table and sighed,

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.” Neil then placed a hand over his mouth and stared at Victor.

“Ohhhh, Dad made Papa upset again!” Victor blushed and frantically waved his arms around,

“Oh, geez, I’m sorry, Hop! I was just teasing! I’m sorry!” Hop lifted his head and pulled Victor into a kiss on the lips and giggled,

“You’re too easy to tease, you know?” Victor blushed and looked away,

“Hop, not in front of Neil!” Hop smiled and laughed,

“Fair enough.” Hop finished the rest of his coffee and stood up. “I better get to the lab and get some more research done! You two gonna be okay?” Victor nodded and walked over to the counter,

“Yeah, we should be-” Just then, Victor’s phone rang. “Oh, it’s Oleana. I’ll get it!” Victor opened his Rotom phone, and Oleana appeared on the screen.

“Good morning, Champion Victor and family.” She looked over and nodded as Hop and Neil waved.

“Morning, Ms. Oleana. Is there something wrong?” Oleana nodded at Victor,

“I’m sorry to bother you on your day off, but I must request your presence. There’s a group of trainers who traveled far from different regions, who insist on challenging the Galar Champion.” Victor looked over at Neil and then back at his phone.

“Can’t Leon do it? I promised my son that’d I spend the day with him.” Oleana shook her head,

“I’m sorry, but he’s a bit preoccupied. These trainers seem like the rowdy type and won’t take no for an answer.” 

“I see...I’ll be right there.” Victor shut off his phone and sighed, “Looks like I’ll have to take a raincheck on hanging out with you today, Neil.” Neil nodded and looked at the ground.

“I understand, you’re the Champion, after all. I’ll just hang out with Papa until you come home!” Victor walked over to Neil and hugged him while kissing his head.

“I’m sorry, buddy. But I’ll make sure to hang out with you later, okay?” Neil hugged him back and nodded,

“Uh, huh.” Victor felt his son tighten his grip on him and he looked up at Hop who nodded,

“I’ll be sure to watch over him; you go do your thing, Vic.” 

“Okay, I’ll go get changed and head out. I’ll be sure to give these guys a good thrashing for making me miss out on hanging out with my two favorite guys!” Victor struck a pose and walked towards his room, leaving Hop and Neil, alone.

“You gonna be okay, kiddo?” Hop crouched down and rubbed Neil’s cheek who shrugged and whimpered slightly,

“Maybe? I know he’s busy, and you are too sometimes. But I miss us being together.” Hop ruffled Neil’s hair and smiled,

“Don’t worry; your Dad will be back in no time!”

“You promise?” Neil held out his pinkie and smiled slightly at Hop, who did the same.

“Yeah, I promise!” Hop looked up as Victor walked over to the kitchen, dressed in his Champion uniform.

“Okay, I’m ready, I was going to take Neil out for lunch, but I’ll leave some money for you guys to get your own food. I’ll be sure to get back here as soon as I can!” He kissed Hop on the cheek and then walked over to Neil. “I’ll be back, I promise!” Neil nodded as Victor kissed him on the cheek and waved them goodbye.

“Be safe, Vic!” Hop said as he lifted Neil into his arms.

“I will! Love you both!” Victor shut the door behind him as Neil watched on.

_‘I love you, Dad.’_


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, mate, you okay?” Hop looked over at Neil, who slumped against the couch. His face, leaning against a nearby throw pillow.

“Yes, I’m fine….,” he groaned. Hop laughed and stood up from his desk and sat next to Neil.

“Your face says otherwise. Something tells me that you’re very upset you didn’t get to hang out with your Dad today.” Neil threw his arms back and raised his brows.

“What? No, I don’t!” Hop laughed and ruffled Neil’s hair,

“Your face is easily readable just like him too! You’re definitely our son!” Hop wiped a tear from his eye and hugged Neil. “I know that look from anywhere. You’re upset cause someone you love thinks they are too busy for you cause they are off doing Champion business, and you wanna somehow get his attention?” Neil looked over at his Papa and raised his brow.

“How’d you know?” Hop grinned and looked up at the ceiling.

“Because that’s how I felt when I was younger.” 

“Oh, it’s cause Uncle Leon was champion!” 

“That’s right! Well, mostly.” Hop pulled out his phone and began showing Neil pictures of Vic and himself when they were younger. “You see when your Dad and I were younger. I fought tooth and nail to make a name for myself. But in the end, your Dad came out on top! But your face is more like, ‘I want dad to notice me and spend time with me more!’ am I wrong?” Neil laughed and twiddled his thumbs.

“Yeah, that’s right. Like I still love Dad, but I just want him to be with you and me.” Neil began to tear up as tears started to drip down on his white t-shirt. “I know he’s trying his best to show the world that he’s the best trainer ever, but I just miss him!” Hop hugged Neil and massaged his head as the boy cried in his arms.

“Hey, Neil, it’s okay. He loves you very much, and I could tell in his face that he wanted to be with you.” Neil wiped his face and sniffed,

“Really?” Hop nodded,

“Yes, every night when you are asleep, he’s always worried that he doesn’t spend enough time with you. I’m sure right now; he’s trying his hardest to spend time with us! So what do you say? Think you can be strong and independent like a Tyrouge?” Neil giggled and nodded,

  
“Yeah, I have two amazing dads! Who both love me as much as I love them!” Hop stood up and ruffled Neil’s hair as he walked back to his desk.

“There we go! Always bouncing back from any hardships, just like your Papa!”

“Didn’t it take you like days to bounce back from your defeat by Dad?” Neil snickered as Hop glared at him.

“Those are some bold words from someone within tickling distance!”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Neil jumped up from the couch and held his fist up as Hop walked towards him.

“Try me, mate. I can defeat your father in a tickle fight; then, I can take on less than half of him. Come, ere!” Hop grinned as he chased Neil around the lab. Neil giggled and ran around the tables and chairs, using his small size to his advantage. 

“You can’t catch me, Papa!”

“Oh, yeah? I caught the legendary Pokemon, Zacian! I think I can handle my own son!” Hop jumped towards Neil and grabbed him by the waist and lifted him in the air. “I gotcha! And didn’t even have to use a Masterball!” 

“Let me go, you monster!” Neil screeched as he flailed around. Hop set him down and scratched his chin. Neil looked up at Hop and tilted his head, “Is something wrong, Papa?”

“Just a thought…” Hop ran over to his desk and turned on his computer. Hop’s eyes glued to the screen as he furiously typed away. Neil sighed and walked back to the couch and slumped back into the sofa. He spotted his Toxel, crawling towards him.

“Hey, mate! You bored too?” The baby Pokemon yawned and fell asleep in Neil’s arms, causing the boy to sigh in response. “I guess everyone is too busy to hang out with me.” Neil set his Pokemon down and rested his head on his pillow.

Neil awoke in a dark room, his body heavy as if they were filled with lead.  _ ‘Where am I?’  _ He looked around has he spotted two figures in front of him.  _ ‘Dad? Papa?’  _ He tried to reach out to his fathers, but they slowly began to move away from him.  _ ‘No! Please, don’t leave me! I’m your son!’  _ He cried out as he tried to run towards him, but no matter how hard Neil tried, he didn’t make any progress. Just then, a pair of hands reached out from behind him and grabbed him, pulling him away further and further from his father. 

“NO!!” Neil shot up from the couch and touched his face as Hop was next to him.

“Neil, you, alright? You were talking in your sleep; it sounded like you were having a nightmare.” Neil hugged Hop and tightened his arms around him.

“I saw you and Dad, but you left me alone, and I was so scared that you’d leave me for your work. Papa, please tell me that you won’t leave me?” Hop dried Neil’s tears with his thumbs and smiled,

“Mate, we’d never leave you. You’re the greatest thing that came into our world. Nothing will ever change the fact.” Neil let out a small smile as he jumped into Hop’s arms.

“I love you, Papa, and Dad too!”

“You can tell him all you want. Do you want to stay in my lap while I work?” Neil blushed and let out a small nod as Hop kissed his cheek.

“As long as I get to stay with you, I’ll be fine!” Hop nodded, then paused.

“Actually, I have a better idea!” He walked over to his desk and grabbed his lab coat.

“What are you doing, Papa?” Hop grinned at his son as he grabbed his bag.

“I have something we can do that both of us can enjoy! How’s about you join your Papa in a little field research?” Neil’s eyes lit up as he jumped down and grabbed his hoodie.

“Are you sure I can come? I won’t get in the way?”

“Nonsense! When have you’ve gotten in the way of me?” Neil placed his hands on his hips and shook his head,

“Lots of times! When you pulled that all-nighter when you discovered a breakthrough in your research!”

“Which one? Was it the one last month or the one last week? Although I am close to another breakthrough!” Hop suddenly felt a cold chill, crawl up his spine. 

“Papa!” Neil glared at Hop, who scratched his face in embarrassment. “Maybe it is a good thing that Dad left me with you! You were about to pull another all-nighter!” 

“Please don’t tell him! I will never hear the end of it if he found out!” Hop pleaded as Neil brought out his Rotom phone, hovering his finger over Victor’s name.

“Try me!” Hop threw his hands back and smirked,

“Okay, how about this! You don’t call him, and I’ll teach you how to catch your very own Pokemon!” 

“Really?” Neil put his phone back into his pocket as his eyes lit up. “You mean, it Papa?” Hop swallowed and nodded,

“Yeah! Just don’t tell Vic! He’s terrifying when he’s upset!” Neil giggled and nodded,

“Yeah, that’s true! Remember the time he caught us staying up really late watching the telly?” Hop and Neil laughed and then shuddered as the thought of Victor angry scared them. “But if that means I can keep the Pokemon, then if I catch it!” Hop crossed his arms and stood up.

“Sorry, you can catch it, but you can’t keep it!” Hop opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of Neil, who pouted at him. Hop turned around and grunted. “No, no! Those cute eyes of yours won’t sway me!” Neil let out a little whimper as Hop bit his lip.

“Please, Papa?” Hop sighed and dropped his head and nodded,

“Yeah, but just one!” Neil smiled and jumped up.

“Yay!” He took Hop’s hand and smiled as they both walked towards the train station.


	3. Chapter 3

“Here we are in the Wild Area!” Hop took a deep breath as the clean air filled his lungs! “Smell that, Neil? That’s the smell of adventure!” Neil inhaled deeply and coughed,

“All I smell are Pokemon.” Hop grinned and ruffled Neil’s hair.

“That’s right! Pokemon are an adventure! The thrill of catching and training Pokemon, to raising and battling to get stronger! Your Dad and I came here a lot as kids.” Hop smiled and looked at the ground. “Really takes me back.”

“Papa?” Neil held his father’s hand and looked up at him, “You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, of course. Maybe I also miss having Vic around too. He and I have been so busy with our work that we don’t have time for each other.” Neil gripped Hop’s hands and nodded,

“I want us to be together again! So I’m gonna work hard to convince Dad to spend time with us.” Hop crouched down and smiled at Neil.

“That’s some strong ambition, mate. I’ll be rooting for you.” He stood up and brought out his phone. “For now, let’s go hitch a ride to where we need to go from here.” Just then, he heard the call of a Noivern, flying overhead. “Ah, right on cue!” Neil covered his forehead as a figure jumped from the sky and landed near them. There stood a woman with brown hair that was in a ponytail. On her body was an orange ranger uniform with the words “Pokemon Ranger” on the jacket. She smiled wide and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
“Aunt Gloria!” Neil smiled as Gloria nodded at them.

“Well, well, ain’t it my cheeky, adorable nephew, Neil! How’s my little trooper doing!” He jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly.

“I’m doing good!”

“That’s good! You keeping your Papa out of trouble?” Neil nodded and puffed out his chest.

“Yep! I always do!” Hop laughed and scratched the back of his head.

“Good to see you, Glori. How’s the ranger life treating ya?” Gloria set Neil down and flexed her arm.

“It’s pretty good! The Wild Area is pretty safe when I’m around. Had to beat up some poachers, though, but they were nothing compared to me and my Pokemon.” Neil’s eyes lit up as she dusted off her jacket. “So, where’s Vic?” 

“He got caught up with some important Champion business.” Hop looked down at Neil, who sighed a bit. 

“Typical Victor, always busy with his work. How are you guys holding up?” Hop placed a hand on Neil’s head as his son looked up at her.

“We are managing, but it’s getting to the point where we don’t see him much anymore. I’m a little scared for Neil.”

“Papa, I said I’m fine!” Hop looked down at Neil, who spoke without thinking and quickly raised his brow at his son.

“Are you sure, Neil?” The boy nodded and tightened his grip on Hop’s lab coat.

“Yeah, I know he’s really busy, but that’s part of his job. And it’s not like I won’t see him anymore. He still loves me! You said it yourself! So I just have to be patient with him, that’s all!” Gloria crouched down and smiled at her nephew,

“You remind me of Victor. Always never giving up on the person you love the most.” She looked up at Hop and then back at Neil. “I was so happy when I got to see you come into this world. I’ve never seen Vic so happy that day you were born.” She looked up at Hop and smiled, “Now, what brings you both here?”

“Oh, Papa is gonna show me how to catch my very own Pokemon! I mean, I already have my Toxel, but she doesn’t count since Papa gave her to me!” Neil’s eyes lit up as Hop chuckled, shaking his head at his son. Gloria stood up and raised her brow at him.

“Oh? Now, how’d you convince your dear old Papa to do such a thing.” Hop scratched his face and blushed,

“Well, he has a good way of convincing me. I swear he gets that from Victor.” Gloria grinned and got close to Neil and whispered,

“It’s cause you threatened him by calling Victor, didn’t ya?” Neil nodded, causing Gloria to laugh and give the boy a fistbump. “Alrighty, I assume you want an escort through the Wild Area.” Hop nodded and pulled up his phone.

“Yep, I thought that someone who knew the area the most would know where the best and safest places to look for Pokemon.” Gloria nodded and brought out her phone and showed Hop her screen.

“Well, it looks like there are some excellent spots over by the Giant’s Cap! I can give you guys a lift on my Noivern if you want.” Hop looked down at Neil and nodded,

“Yeah, if you don’t mind!” She smiled and whistled for her Noivern. A large shadow appeared overhead and landed next to the trio.

“Let’s  _ hop _ on and ride!” She snickered as she stared at Hop who shook his head,

“Haven’t heard that one before.” He lifted Neil onto Noivern’s saddle and climbed on. “You ready, kiddo?”

“Yeah!” Neil bounced a bit as Gloria sat in front of them. She put her goggles over her eyes

“Let’s fly!” In one fell swoop, Noivern spread his wings and took to the skies. Neil watched as the Wild Area beneath them shrunk.

“Wow, this is so cool! Everything looks so tiny!” Gloria smirked and gripped the reigns.

“Well, how about we make this trip a little exciting!” Hop’s eyes widened as he hugged Neil close to himself and Gloria.

“GLORIA DON’T YOU-” Suddenly, Noivern began to dive towards the ground and spread its wings. Gloria laughed and pulled the reigns up, causing Noivern to make a loop in the air. Noivern then spiraled in the air as Neil giggled. As Noivern came back to his normal flight position, Gloria looked back and chuckled as Hop clutched his chest.

“Wasn’t that fun?” Hop glared at her and shook his head.

“Yes, it was, but, Gloria! Don’t do that! Neil almost fell off!”

“Oh, don’t be like that! You were holding him, right?”

“Yeah, but if Victor found out that Neil was in danger, I’d be a dead man for sure.”

“Right, right. Sorry, I just wanted a little more fun.” Hop fixed his hair and sighed,

“Now that I can hold onto Neil properly let’s go again!” Hop grinned at his son, who nodded. Gloria laughed out loud and smiled,

“Alrighty hang on-” Suddenly, she froze and saw a pillar of smoke rising from the Wild Area. “Oh, no!” 

“What’s going on, Aunt Gloria?” Neil tugged at her jacket and looked down.

“There’s a fire in the Wild Area. I have to protect the wildlife!”

“Let us help out too.” Hop looked at Gloria, and they nodded.

“Okay, hang on tight.” 

As they landed, they watched the wild Pokemon, running from the forest as the fire blazed across the land. Hop coughed and looked around. “This fire was a lot bigger than in the air! Any idea what could have caused it?” Gloria glanced around and shook her head.

“I don’t know, but I’m not standing around to find out! Let’s go help the Pokemon!” Hop nodded and took Neil’s hand.

“Stay close to me, okay? Let’s go help any way we can!” Neil nodded and followed Hop and Gloria towards the fields. Neil looked around the fields and ran towards a group of Pokemon that stood there, frozen in fear.

“This way!” Neil shouted and pointed towards the open fields as Pokemon ran past him. He spotted some trainers and ran towards them. “What are you standing around for? Get a move on!” They looked down at him and then pointed at a nearby tree, which was surrounded by fire,

“There’s a Pokemon stuck in the tree!” Neil looked up and saw a Minccino, too frightened to move from the branch as the flames grew closer towards the trunk. Neil took a step forward, but Hop grabbed his shirt.

“Niel, be careful! We have to wait for Gloria!” Neil looked back at his father and shook his head,

“It’s in trouble, Papa! I gotta do something!” Hop nodded and smiled,

“Go, I’ll catch up.” Neil ran back to hug his Papa,

“Thanks!” Neil ran towards the trainers and looked up at the Minccino.

“You have to jump!” It opened its eyes and shook its head at the boy. “You gotta! It’s the only way for you to be safe from the fire!” He opened his arms and smiled at it. “I’ll catch you, don’t worry!” It locked eyes with the boy and hesitated. Suddenly the branch that it was on, snapped, and it fell. “Oh, no!” Neil ran over towards the tree and jumped towards the Minccino and catch it with his arms. He rolled around in the dirt and held the Pokemon close to him. He laughed and lifted it up. “You okay?” It nodded and smiled as the chinchilla Pokemon brushed Neil’s face with its tail, causing the boy to giggle in response.

“Watch out!” The trainers shouted as the tree began to fall towards Neil. Neil quickly hugged the Minccino close to him and closed his eyes.

“Zacian, use Sacred Sword!” A blue slash appeared from a distance and destroyed the tree. Hop ran over to Neil and picked him up into his arms. “Oh, thank Arceus, you’re okay!” 

“I’m okay, Papa, and I think Minccino is okay too!” Hop smiled as Neil cradled the Pokemon.

“That’s good. I’m proud of you, but please be careful next time.” Neil nodded and hugged Hop.

“I’m sorry, Papa, but I just had to act! My body moved on its own.” Hop laughed and ruffled his son’s hair.

“Just like your Papa. Always doing things without a plan,” He chuckled as Gloria ran towards them.

“Okay, I think all the Pokemon and trainers have been evacuated. It’s time to clear out this fire!” She spotted a group of Quagsire and smiled, “And I know who just to ask!” She brought out a red device and shot, which looked like a spinner towards the group of Quagsire. “Quagsire, please help us out!” A blue rod extended from the device as she began twirling it around. 

“What’s she doing, Papa?” Hop crouched down and smiled,

“She’s a Pokemon Ranger! They don’t usually use Pokemon, so they call upon the help of wild Pokemon to assist! The styler they use doesn’t hurt them, and they become friendly towards the rangers.” Neil’s eyes sparkled as the Quagsire ran towards her.

“Wow! Our family is amazing!” Gloria pointed towards the flames,

“We need to put out the fire! Quagsire, use Hydro Pump!” In a matter of seconds, water shot out from the Water Fish Pokemon, causing the flames to die down slowly. She smiled and closed her stylus as the Quagsire walked away. “Thanks for your help!”

“That was amazing, Gloria!” Hop smiled as he walked over to her.

“Thanks! It’s all part of my job!” Neil looked down at the ground and smiled,

“A job, huh? Just like Dad.” 

“Did you say something, Neil?” Hop wondered as the boy shook his head,

“Nothing, just thinking how amazing you guys are!” He looked down at the Minccino and set it to the ground. “Okay, little guy, you can go back to your home now!” It looked over at the fields and then ran towards Neil and hugged his leg. “What? Didn’t I say you could go home?” Hop crouched down and placed a hand on Neil’s shoulder,

“I think it wants to go with you, mate!” Neil’s eyes lit up as he looked back at the Pokemon.

“Really? You wanna become my Pokemon?” The Minccino nodded as Hop laughed,

“Look at this! Neil is befriending his Pokemon! Gloria, doesn’t that remind you of someone?” Hop looked over at Gloria, who laughed back.

“He sure is your son, alright!” Hop got out a Pokeball and handed it to Neil.

“You know what to do! Just like I taught you!” Neil nodded and tossed it towards Minccino. A bright flash of red shot out of the ball as Minccino was absorbed inside. The trio watched as the ball shook on the grass. Once...twice...three times...silence.

“Did I catch it?” Neil wondered as Hop nodded,

“Good job, Neil! You caught your very first Pokemon!” Neil ran over to the Pokeball and held it in the air.

“Alright! I caught a Minccino!”


	4. Chapter 4

“Good job, buddy!” Hop smiled as he lifted Neil in the air. His son smiled and giggled as he held Minccino’s Pokeball. He smiled at it and sighed as he placed it back in his bag.

“Is something wrong?” Gloria asked as she walked up to Neil.

“Yeah, I guess. I just wish Dad was here to see me catch my first Pokemon.” Hop ruffled his hair and smiled,

“I’m sure he will be just as upset that he missed it. But something is strange. He should be done by now.” Hop placed a hand on his chin and scratched it. 

“You think he’s home already?” Neil perked up a bit but frowned when Hop shook his head.

“He always calls us when he gets home. Wanna go check on him in Wyndon?” Neil nodded and held his arms out.

“Can you carry me? I’m kind of tired.” Hop chuckled and lifted his son and cradled him in his arms. Neil clutched Hop’s coat and buried his face into his father’s shirt. 

“You gonna be okay, champ?” Neil nodded and looked at Hop.

“I think so; I just miss him, that’s all.” Hop pushed up his glasses and looked up.

“Yeah, I miss him too.” Gloria fixed her jacket and smiled at them,

“I’ll call you guys, a taxi.”

“Thanks, Gloria.”

“Don’t mention it. We are family, after all. If there’s anything you need, just let me know.” Hop smiled,

“Of course. Thanks.”

* * *

Inside the taxi, Hop brushed back Neil’s hair as he rested his head in Hop’s lap. Neil held up Minccino’s Pokeball and sighed. Hop pursed his lips and smiled. “Hey, champ, let’s go ahead and test your knowledge about your new Pokemon!”

“Sure!” Neil sat up as Hop pushed his glasses.

“Okay, now what type is it?” Neil thought about and grinned,

“It’s a Normal-type!” Hop nodded and grinned back.

“Okay, what is it weak to?”

“Oh, Fighting-types!”

“And?” Neil pondered for a while but then shook his head.

“Trick question! They are only weak to that type! But they are immune to Ghost-types!” Neil puffed his chest and placed his hands on his hips. “Easy!” Hop raised a brow and pushed up his glasses.

“Oh, then what resist Normal-types?” Neil froze and placed his hand on his chin and tilted his head.

“Oh, uh, I don’t know? Fighting?” Hop laughed and made a big “X” with his arms.

“Wrongo! It’s Rock and Steel!” Neil laughed and gently pushed Hop.

“I was gonna say that next!”

“Right, right. Did you also know that Minccino’s like to clean stuff with their tails? Some say that they are so obsessed that they get distracted by everything else!” Neil scoffed and crossed his arms.

“Kind of like, Dad? I mean, they look like him too.”

“You mean with the hair floof or the small body?” Neil snorted and ruffled his own hair to mimic his dad.

“Look at me. I’m the Champion! I’m the strongest trainer in the universe, but I still lose a battle of will against my own son and husband!” Hop laughed and slapped his knee.

“Oh, wow, that’s totally him!” Neil smiled wide and giggled.

“Thanks, I’ve been practicing!” Neil crawled over to Hop’s lap and looked down at the cities below. “So you and Dad used to travel like this all the time?”

“Yep! Well, we mostly did it on foot during the Gym Challenge.”

“What was Dad like as a kid?” Hop looked down at his son and brushed back his hair.

“Well, he was determined and kindhearted. He was always putting others before his own needs. He was a little timid at first but grew more confident as he and I took on the Challenge together.” Neil scoffed and raised a brow.

“Dad? Timid? There’s no way.” 

“It’s true! You think he always was that confident and brave person he was as a kid?”

“Kinda?”

“People aren’t like that, Neil. It takes time for people to grow into who they are. Someday you might be different too!” Neil shook his head and placed his hands on Hop’s face.

“That may be true, but I know one thing that will never change!”

“Oh? What’s that?”

“That I love my dads very much!” Hop laughed and kissed Neil on the cheek in response.

“You’re too adorable for your own good!”

“Hehe, I learn from the best!”

* * *

As the taxi touched down onto the streets of Wyndon, Hop took Neil’s hand and stood in front of the stadium. “Let’s go say hi to your Dad!” Neil gripped Hop’s hand and nodded,

“Okay!” Just as they took a step forward, they heard a voice calling out to them.

“Hops? Is that you?” Hop turned his head and saw Leon running towards them.

“Oh, hey, Lee!” Hop waved towards his brother, who smiled back towards the pair. “What are you doing here?”

“I should be asking you that! I’m on break, and I’m about to eat lunch with Raihan.” Leon spotted Neil and crouched down, “Hey, little man! You off hanging out with your Dad today?” Neil shook his head and clutched Hop’s hand.

“Dad is busy doing Champion stuff, so Papa is taking care of me today!” Leon ruffled Neil’s hair and nodded,

“I see, is that why you’re here as well?” Hop nodded and carried Neil in his arms

“Yeah, we thought that Victor would be in Wyndon Stadium since he got challenged by a group of trainers.” Leon scratched his beard and nodded,

“Yeah, I did remember seeing him walking towards the stadium while being followed by a group of people. He looked a bit annoyed and upset at something. Did something happen back at home?” Hop shook his head,

“Nothing between us. It’s just work has gotten in the way of spending some quality time with Neil.” Leon crossed his arms and scowled,

“Wow, imagine being so busy with being the Champion, you don’t even spend time with your family. That Victor is something.” Hop sighed and frowned at Leon.

“Lee, doesn’t that remind you of someone?”

“Not really? Who?” Hop shook his head and stared at Neil.

“You know who I’m talking about, right, Neil?” His son nodded while trying to hold back his laughter.

“Uncle Lee is funny!” 

“At least you got all our Eudios smarts!” Hop kissed Neil on the cheek and looked towards the stadium. “Let’s go see your Dad!”

“Okay! See you later, Uncle Lee! Don’t get lost now!” Leon threw his hands back and blushed,

“What? I don’t get lost!”

* * *

Wyndon Stadium usually was loud and busy at most times. But on the offseason, it stayed more on the quiet side but still keeping up the hype of matches. Hop looked around and smiled as he saw the friendly face of the Ball Guy. “Hey, Neil, do you want to take a picture with him?” Neil furiously shook his head and buried his face into his father’s coat.

“No, not really.” Hop chuckled and patted his son’s back.

“That’s fair; he can sometimes be intimidating. But you’ve seen scarier stuff before.”

“It’s his face...just seeing his unmoving smile scares me, Papa.”

“Alrighty, then, let’s go find your Dad.” Hop walked around and heard the loud muttering of cheers and applause. He smiled and spotted the familiar tuff of brown hair, off in the distance. 

Victor smiled as he was confronted by the group of trainers that surrounded him. Each was getting closer and closer to his face in a rather aggressively.

“I demand a rematch!” One of them shouted.

“Yeah, we didn’t come all this way from Kanto to lose to you so easily!” Victor sighed and shook his head,

“Look, you all agreed to have one match with me, and I did as you asked! It’s not my fault you lost!” The trainers shook their heads at the Champion and cried out.

“Unacceptable! We will do whatever it takes to defeat you, and we won’t leave until one of us wins!” Victor sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Neil gripped Hop’s arm and gritted his teeth.

“Those guys are making Dad angry. I don’t like it!” Hop raised a brow at his son and nodded,

“Yeah, I agree. He looks exhausted and annoyed. Kind of like that one time when he had to do a match on your birthday.” Neil nodded and laughed,

“Oh, yeah! I remember! We watched it together, and Dad looked so terrifying, I can’t remember the match much cause it ended so quickly as it started.” Just then, Victor looked over and spotted Hop and Neil and pushed the trainers out of the way.

“Hop! Neil!” He ran towards them, a bright smile on his face.

“Dad!” Neil jumped from Hop’s arms and ran to Victor, who lifted him into the air. 

“It’s so good to see you both!” Victor hugged Neil tightly and laughed. He looked up at Hop, who gave him a quick kiss. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, Vic, this little guy missed you a ton, and I just had to bring him here.” Neil scoffed and snickered at Hop.

“You’re the one who missed him the most!” Hop blushed and glared at Neil, who giggled. Victor laughed and hugged them both.

“Well, I’m glad to see you guys. I missed you!” Victor looked down at Neil’s knee and frowned, “Wait, what’s this?” He pointed at a scratch mark that ran up from Neil’s knee to his calf. “What happened? Are you okay?” Neil nodded and rubbed his arm.

“I’m okay, Dad! I must’ve gotten it when I was helping Papa and Aunt Gloria, rescuing some Pokemon from a fire!”

“A fire?” Hop held his hands up as Victor started to panic.

“Vic, it’s okay. I was watching him! He was very safe!” Victor scowled and tapped his foot at Hop.

“Tell me what happened.” Hop scratched the back of his head and held Victor’s hand, gently brushing his thumb over it.

“Neil was a bit sad that you were busy today, so I took him to the Wild Area to cheer him up. We met Gloria along the way and found out that someone started a fire in the Wild Area. Thankfully no one was hurt, and we managed to keep the damage to a minimum.”

“That’s good and all, but how does that explain how Neil got the mark.” Victor walked over to a nearby chair and set Neil down. “Hop, you have a first aid kit on you, right? Hand it over, please.” Hop nodded and opened up his bag to bring out a white box. Neil winced as Victor began to tend to his leg.

“I’m okay, Dad! But I got this mark when I saved a Pokemon! And look!” He sent out Minccino, who landed on Victor’s head and brushed his face with its tail. “I caught my very first Pokemon!” Victor wrapped Neil’s leg and set the Minccino down and stared at Neil. 

“Dad?” Neil looked up at him and felt his heartbeat speed up as he started feeling nervous. “Are you mad at me for getting hurt? I’m sorry, but I didn’t want the Pokemon to get injured!”

“I am mad…” Just then, Victor crouched down and placed his hands on Neil’s shoulders. Tears started to fall from his eyes as he gently shook his son. “I’m mad that I didn’t get to see my son’s first capture!” Neil laughed as Victor hugged him. “But Neil! I’m so proud of you! How did it feel? What Pokemon did you use to battle it? Tell me!” Victor’s eyes sparkled as he spoke a mile a minute.

“I actually didn’t battle it! After I rescued it, it sort of asked me to bring it along!” Victor smiled wide and excitedly giggled to himself.

“Ohhh, that’s like my first capture! I befriended my Cutiefly when it saved me from a very angry Bewear!” Victor ruffled Neil’s hair and smiled. “I’ll be looking forward to seeing you grow up, son.”

“Thanks, Dad!” Victor stood up and held Hop’s hand.

“And I want to thank you for taking care of him while I was gone. I’m sorry for not being around enough.” Hop caressed Victor’s cheek with his hand, who kissed it back in response.

“That’s okay, at least I can see you whenever I want. But I want some recompense for all the trouble.” Victor raised a brow and blushed,

“Oh? What’s that?” Hop grinned and kissed Victor on the cheek. Neil blushed and looked away at the display of affection.

“Do you guys have to be all lovey-dovey here? People are watching!” Hop laughed and sat next to Neil.

“You know you like seeing us happy!” Neil blushed and crossed his arms.

“Well, as long as you guys are happy. I guess it’s fine.” Neil smiled as Victor sat down next to Neil.

“Have you guys eaten anything yet?” Hop and Neil froze as Victor stared at them. “Oh? By the looks on your faces, you haven’t eaten anything.” They both looked away and began to sweat.

“We ate! Right, Papa?” Neil looked up at Hop, who threw his hands back.

“Uh, Yeah!” Victor scowled as Hop quickly looked away.

“Well, if you ate already, I guess I’ll just eat lunch by myself then!” Victor stood up and smiled as Neil and Hop grabbed his arm.

“Wait! We are still a bit hungry! Right, Neil?” Neil nodded and hugged Victor’s arm.

“Yeah, can we go eat with you, Dad?” Victor smiled and hugged them.

“Of course!” 


	5. Chapter 5

“So, where do my boys wanna eat at?” Victor asked as he smiled at Hop and Neil.

“Anywhere you wanna go, love.” Hop laughed as Victor and Neil froze and looked at him.

“Papa, that’s the wrong answer!” Neil tapped his foot and shook his head as Hop stuck his tongue out.

“We could get something around here in Wyndon if you guys want!” Victor looked down at Neil and smiled,

“What do you think, Neil?” 

“I’ll be okay with whatever, as long as I get to be with you both!” Victor smiled and hugged Neil.

“Of course!” Neil grinned at Hop as Victor hugged him. Hop crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Victor, hearing his husband’s annoyed cries, looked up at Hop, and tilted his head. “Is something wrong, Hop?”

“Nothing, much. I just miss you, that’s all.” Victor laughed and tugged at Hop’s coat and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Hop’s eyes widened as Victor’s soft lips came into contact onto his own. He slowly shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around Victor’s back and pulled him closer and closer. As they parted ways, Hop laughed as Victor blushed at him.

“I guess you could say I’m hungry for more than just food.” Hop chuckled as Victor’s face began to heat up and turn a bright red, to the point you could practically see steam coming out of it.

“Right, um I missed you too, Hop. I almost forgot how soft your lips were.” Victor coughed a bit as Hop lifted his chin and smiled.

“Well, do you want a crash course? I’d be happy to teach a thing or two.” Victor felt a shiver, crawl up his spine as Hop licked his lips at his husband.

“Uh, Papa? You do realize that I’m right here?” Hop jumped as Neil stared at them. “I swear you guys are doing this on purpose!” Victor shook his head and waved his arms around.

“Neil, no, it’s not what it looks like; I just got carried away; that’s all!” Neil nodded at his dad and eyed Hop, who stuck his tongue out at him. 

“Well, I don’t care what you guys do, but as long as you’re happy, at least. Can we eat now? I’m so hungry I could eat an entire Mudsdale!” Neil rubbed his stomach and leaned on Victor as he moaned and groaned.

“Alright, my little Munchlax. Let’s get some food!” Victor took Neil’s hand and held out his other and gestured at Hop.

“Me?” Hop pointed at himself causing Victor to laugh,

“I don’t have another husband, do I?” 

“I sure hope not!” Hop grumbled and held Victor’s other hand and smiled. “You know, it’s nice that the three of us are together.” Victor laughed and looked over at Hop.

“Yeah, it is nice...I hope we can do this more often.” Victor sighed and looked down at the ground. “This whole Champion thing is wearing me out.” Hop gripped Victor’s hand and pursed his lips.

“Vic-I!”

Just then, they heard shouting off in the distance. 

“I’m telling you, he likes me the best.” Victor frowned and furrowed his brow as he heard a familiar voice.

“Is that who I think it is?” They turned the corner and saw Gloria, who was arguing with Leon in the middle of the street. She looked up at Leon, who looked equally as annoyed as she was.

“You’re crazy if you think you’re the favorite here!” Victor went over to Hop and whispered in his ear.

“We should go somewhere else. I have a bad feeling about all this.”

“Aunt Gloria! Uncle Leon!” Neil excitedly ran over to them, causing Victor to panic.” The pair turned around and saw their nephew, smiling happily at them.

“Well, well, if it ain’t Neil and the Champion!” Gloria lifted her hat and bowed towards Victor. “It’s an honor to meet such a celebrity in person.”

“Oh, cut it out, Gloria. It was funny the first five times, but now it’s just weird.” Victor placed a hand on his hips and laughed as his sister ruffled his hair. 

“It’s good to see you, Vic!”

“It’s great to see you too. What are you doing in Wyndon?” Gloria pointed towards Leon and sighed,

“Well, Lee here thinks that Neil loves him more than I do. Which is a load of shi-” Gloria froze as Victor glared at her. “Load of crud.” Leon scoffed and crossed his arms.

“I’m telling you that he likes me more! I’m the one who gave him all those plushies he adores!” Gloria raised her brow and laughed,

“Well, I was the one who brought Neil into this world!” Just then Neil pulled on Hop’s coat,

“Papa, where did I come from?” Hop started to sweat and panic as he looked over at Gloria, who realized what she just said. He looked over at Victor, who shook his head.

“Well, son...uh, you came from, uh. From your Dad’s and I’s love!” Hop blushed as Neil stared at him intently.

“Oh! Okay! That’s neat! I guess you and Dad must’ve loved each other tons to make me!” The group breathed out a sigh of relief as Neil held Hop’s hand. Victor laughed and smiled at Hop.

“Nice save, honey. But seriously, Gloria. What are you doing here?” She pointed at a document and held it up.

“I’m here to report to Ms. Oleana about the recent fire that happened. It was no natural Fire-type Pokemon, that’s for sure.” Gloria got close to Victor and Hop and looked around before turning her attention back to the pair. “According to eyewitnesses, the trainers around the incident spotted some figures in red and blue suits with weird hair, running around. Sound familiar?”

“Sordword and Sheilbert…” Gloria nodded at them and placed a hand on Victor’s shoulder.

“I’m not too sure myself, but I’ll keep an eye out.” Victor looked over at Hop,

“If it is them, then what do they plan on doing. What’s their goal?” Hop wondered. Victor shook his head and looked at his sister.

“I don’t know, but last time they wanted to cause trouble with Zacian and Zamazenta. I’ll go check things out with Ms. Oleana and make sure Eternatus is safe.” Victor looked at Leon and locked eyes with him. “Leon, I want you to let all the other Gym Leaders know, but keep it on the down-low. I don’t want the entire region to go into a panic again.

“Righto!” Victor nodded and started to run towards the office but stopped when Neil tugged at his cape.

“Dad, are you going again? What about lunch?” Victor crouched down and ruffled Neil’s hair.

“I’m sorry, Neil. But Dad needs to go do something important.”

“But you promised that you’d hang out with us!” Neil started to whimper, tears forming from his eyes.

“I know, buddy, but right now, there are some bad men that are running around. And I don’t want them to cause any harm to anyone, especially you.” Victor hugged Neil tightly and rubbed his back. “I’m upset too, but I have to make sure Galar is safe for the future generation.” Neil hugged him back and buried his face into his shirt.

“Okay, but please be careful. You still love me, right?” Victor nodded and laughed,

“Of course, I do! I love you both, so so much. But I want you to stay with Papa, okay?” Neil nodded and gave him a thumbs-up. Victor kissed him on the forehead and stood up. “Gloria, let’s go visit Oleana.”

“Okay, I’ll see you guys later.” Hop nodded as he carried Neil in his arms.

“Vic, I hope the report is wrong, and it was just some prank.” Victor walked up to Hop and kissed him on the cheek and hugged Neil, before turning back around.

“I hope so too. I don’t want a repeat of the last time this happened.” He took off with his sister, leaving Neil with Hop. Yet again.

“Papa?” Neil cried,

“Yes, Neil?”

“Will Dad be okay?” Hop sighed and kissed Neil on the head.

“I don’t know, son.”


	6. Chapter 6

Neil woke up to the sound of his Papa, snoring loudly. He sat up from his parent’s bed and looked around.  _ ‘Dad’s not here…’  _ He slipped down from the bed and walked towards the kitchen.

“Morning- Dad?” He looked around and didn’t see Victor like he usually did. He walked towards the table and saw a note, sitting above some food that was covered by a glass dome. Neil picked it up and began reading.

_ ‘Hey, champ! Sorry, I had to leave early again, but I have to do a meeting with the other Gym Leaders about the recent incidents. I left some food for you and Hop to eat. Just heat it up like how I showed you! I’ll be back home as soon as I can!’ _

_ ‘Love, Victor!’ _

“Oh, right. Dad has to take care of work things again. It’s already been a week, too.” Neil trudged over to the plate of food and lifted the glass dome. But the more he looked at it, the more it just felt empty to him. He sighed and left it and walked over to the couch and slumped into the cushions.

_ ‘Dad…Did you really?’  _ Just then, he felt a light tickle on his head. He looked up and saw his Minccino brushing his face with its tail. 

“Oh, you startled me! Are you enjoying the house a bit?” He smiled as the Pokemon scurried around. It’s little hair tuft flapping in the air. Neil’s smile dropped as the Minccino reminded him of Victor and began to hug himself.

_ ‘Dad...I miss you…’  _ Tears fell from his face as Minccino ran up to him and stared. He felt its tail brush up against his face. Neil shot his eyes open and gritted his teeth.

“Don’t do that! Get away from me!” Minccino then stood back in shock as its trainer raised his voice. Neil, upon realizing what he had done. Wiped his face and reached his hand out towards his Pokemon.

“I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry, Minccino!” His Pokemon scurried away from him as Hop walked towards the living room.

“Whoa, you okay there?” Hop watched as Minccino climbed up his leg and hugged his face. “Neil, what’s going on? I heard shouting and-” Hop immediately noticed his son’s face and nodded. “Ah, I see what it is.”

“It’s nothing, Papa!” Neil rubbed his eyes and looked away as Hop sat down next to him.

“It’s about Victor again, isn’t it?” Neil nodded his head and turned back towards Hop.

“He always leaves early in the morning and comes home late! I barely get to see him anymore!” Neil cried out as Hop brought him closer to him.

“There, there, son...let it all out.”

“It’s just, I know he has a job to do, but I feel like I’m being left behind. Does he not like you or me anymore?” Hop shook his head and sat Neil in his lap.

“Neil. You know he loves us both! You’ve seen it in his eyes,” Hop hugged Neil tightly and rubbed his back, “He loves and cares for us both. But he needs to do this to make sure that we are all safe from whoever is doing this.” Neil began to whimper as Hop cradled him in his lap.

“I just miss him so much!”

“I know, buddy. I miss him too. You’re a good kid, but maybe you and I should talk to him about it.” Hop wiped Neil’s face and smiled at him.

“You think Dad would listen?”

“Of course! He cares about us!” Just then, the phone started to ring. Hop sat up and walked over it to it. 

“Hello?”

“Yes, this is Hop!”

“Wait, really?” Neil sat up and watched as Hop walked into the kitchen. Neil then heard the door open and smiled as he saw Victor walk in.

“Dad!” Neil jumped from the couch and ran towards him.

“Hey, buddy!” Victor carried Neil into his arms and hugged him tightly.

“Dad, I missed you!”

“I missed you too! Where’s your Papa?”

“He’s in the kitchen right now, talking with someone on the phone!”

“Oh, okay! Then I should be able to see him before I head back out.” Neil froze as Victor set him down.

“Wait, you’re leaving again?” Victor sighed and nodded,

“Yeah, the Mrs. Oleana wants me to do more meetings and other publicity stuff to keep the people of Galar distracted from being scared of the potential threat coming.” Neil looked at the ground and bit his lip.

“You’re leaving me again, aren’t you.” Victor crouched down and shook his head.

“Neil, I’ll be back! Besides, Hop will be with you!” Just then, Hop walked over to the living room and smiled as he saw Victor.

“Vic!” He ran over and hugged his husband and kissed him on the cheek. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to grab a few things before I head out.” Neil tugged at Hop’s pants and looked up at him.

“Papa, who was that you were talking to?” Hop grinned and crouched down.

“That was Professor Oak of the Kanto Region! He wanted to speak to me as a fellow Professor about the wonders of Dynamaxing!” Neil’s eyes lit up as Hop smiled,

“Oh, really? What did he want to say?”

“Well, apparently he invited me to the Kanto Region so he and I could study and trade research! I’ll be leaving in a few days, it seems.” Neil’s eyes widened as he heard the news.

“Wait, you’re leaving us too?” Hop nodded and ruffled his son’s hair.

“I’m sorry, buddy, but Professor Oak said that this is a good chance for me to learn more about Pokemon. I had to say yes!” Victor then interjected and shook his head.

“Wait, if you leave, then who’s gonna watch over Neil?” Hop stood up and crossed his arms.

“I mean, he has you, right?” 

“I have my Champion stuff to deal with; I can’t put him in danger!”

“Vic, come on! I need to do this! What if we can drop him off with your sister or Lee?”

“I don’t know…” Neil looked over at his dads and clenched his fist.

“Wait a minute!” They both jumped at their son’s voice and looked down. “You’re telling me that you’re both leaving me?” Victor crouched down and placed a hand on Neil’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, buddy, but it’s for the best! It’s you’ll be safe, at least. And Hop shouldn’t be too long on his trip!”

“Actually, it’s gonna be about a month’s worth of a trip.”

“A MONTH?!” Neil cried out! “I can’t have you both gone for a month! I already miss you a ton! I don’t want you both to leave me!” Hop crouched down as well and hugged Neil.

“Neil, it’s okay, I will call you every day! You’ll be fine!” Victor ruffled Neil’s hair and smiled,

“Yeah, and I’ll be around. I just have to take care of things!” Just then, Neil slapped Victor’s hand away and glared at him.

“It’s always about work and Galar! Never about Papa or me! I thought you loved me, Dad! But it turns out you seem to love work more than me! I….I...I HATE YOU!!!” Neil stormed outside as he heard his dad’s call out to him.

“Neil!” 

Neil closed his eyes and ran as tears streamed down his face. After what felt like minutes, Neil slowed to a stop and panted as he looked up. “Where am I?” He walked around and found himself in a large wooded area. He heard the sounds of soft howling followed by the sounds of scurrying Pokemon.

“Who’s there?” He cried out as he heard whispers around him.

_ ‘Champion…’ _

_ ‘Professor’ _

_ ‘Sword and Sheild.’  _ Neil covered his ears as the noises started to give him a headache.

“Whoever it is, please leave me alone!” Neil looked up and saw a few Phantump roaming close to him. He immediately sat up and back away. “No! I know what you are; I’m not going to end up like you! !” He took off further into the forest as he came into a large clearing. Neil breathed heavily as the air around him became thin.

“Where am I?” He looked forward and saw an archway in the middle of the lake. He rubbed his face and walked towards the shrine and saw two figures standing there. Two hands outstretched to greet Neil.

“Welcome, son of Champion!” 


	7. Chapter 7

“Who are you two!” Neil shouted, pointing at the two men dressed in suits. His voice was wavering while trying not to look at their wacky hair. The one in blue scoffed and glared at the boy.

“He sure is their son, alright! Do you see how he laughs at us, brother?” The one in red shook his head and crossed his arms.

“Now, now there’s no need to get angry at him, dear brother.”

“Wait, you two clowns are brothers?!” Neil pointed at them and took a step back. “How do you even know who I am?” The one in blue laughed and looked at Neil.

“Do you hear that Shielbert? The child is wondering how we know he’s the son of the Champion! Isn’t that cute?”

,

“Quite so, Sordward.” Shielbert pointed at Neil and laughed, “We’ve done our homework! It’s painfully obvious; you have the Champion’s gentle eyes and the Professor’s abrasive personality.” Neil glared at them and shook his head.

“What do you even want with them anyway?” Sordward grinned and laughed at the boy.

“Oh, you know what we want!” Neil rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips.

“Clearly not, since all you guys been doing is just laugh at me!” Sordward and Shielbert froze and gritted their teeth.

“And here we thought those two were annoying to deal with; those two together are just as bad, if not worse than before! Let’s just kidnap the boy and use him!” Sordword sent out a Bisharp, and Shielbert sent out a Bronzong. Neil took a step back as the two Pokemon inched closer to him. Sordward scoffed and glared at Neil.

“Bring him back alive! He still has a use for us!” Neil rolled out of the way as the two Pokemon chased after him.

“I have to get back to Dad and Papa!” He shouted as he darted around the trees. He heard the sound of slashing blades and ducked as Bisharp’s arms sliced a nearby tree. _‘Keep me alive? Are they crazy? Bisharp just tried to kill me!’_ The Bronzong appeared from the side and began to charge a Shadow Ball at Neil. He slid onto the ground and watched as the attack soar above him. Blasting a nearby rock to pieces. He breathed heavily as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

“They aren’t just crazy. Those twins are stupid too!” Neil backed away slowly as the two Pokemon surrounded him.

“Looks like the little Wooloo has finally been cornered!” Sordward cackled as he and Shielbert appeared from the sides. Neil clutched the tree behind him and scoffed.

“I’m amazed you two can keep up with me. You know, considering how old you two are.” Sheilbert threw his hands back and glared at Neil.

“You, impudent little punk! I’ll have you know that my brother and I are at a prime age to catch some measly child!” Sordward nodded and smiled,

“Yes, yes, that’s right. Now, once we capture you, the Champion will have no other choice but to give in to our demands!” Neil looked at the ground and shook his head.

“Not like it matters, he doesn’t love me anymore. I even snapped at him...he’s not coming.” Just then, he heard a howl within the forest. Neil looked over and saw Zacian and Zamazenta, run towards Neil. 

“Neil!” Victor shouted towards his son, who stared at him.

“Dad? Papa?” Neil’s heart fluttered as he felt a little happy to see them.

“Great, they are here!” Shielbert snapped his fingers, and Bronzong’s eyes began to light up. A blue light surrounded Neil, and he began to float towards the brothers.

“Hey! Let me go!” Neil flailed around as Bisharp held its blade towards his neck.

“YOU LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW!” Victor jumped down and took a step forward, but Hop held him back.

“Vic, please, don’t do anything rash.”

“How can I? they have our son!” Hop hugged Victor from behind and stared at the twins. Zacian and Zamazenta growled, causing Hop to shake his head.

“Both of you stand down. Don’t do anything rash.” The Pokemon sat back as Hop returned his gaze to them. “What do you two want anyway?” The twins smiled and adjusted their coats.

“Looks like age has reversed their personalities. It’s quite a sight, ain’t it, Shielbert?”

“Yes, quite so, Sordward.” Shielbert pointed at Victor and smiled, “I’m sure you know what we want!” Victor looked back at Hop and stared back at the brothers.

“If you want Zacian and Zamazenta, you two can forget it!” The brothers shook their heads.

“No! We don’t want those two anymore...we want Eternatus!” Victor took a step back as he felt Eternatus’ Pokeball, rumble in his pocket.

“Eternatus? Why do you want it?” Hop wondered as the brothers stared at him.

“You know why! Of course, to use it for our own personal gain!” Victor clenched his fist and stomped the ground.

“You just want to use Eternatus to hurt others! I won’t let you have them as long as I live!”

“Well, then...what a predicament we are in, ain’t it, dear brother?” Sordward looked over at Shielbert who scoffed,

“Whatever shall we do?” Bisharp’s arm got closer to Neil’s neck as the boy began to cry out slightly.

“No! Don’t hurt him!” Victor shouted at the brothers who glared back at him.

“Then, give us Eternatus, and we will let him go!” Victor locked eyes with Neil, who shook his head.

“Dad, don’t, please.” Victor looked back at Hop, who nodded at him.

“I’m sorry, Neil, but I have to…” He placed a hand in his pocket and took out a Pokeball and held it out. “Here.” Shielbert walked over and touched the Pokeball, but Victor gripped his wrist and glared at him. “First, let me son go!”

“I’m sorry, but that won’t be necessary anymore!” Sordward snapped his fingers and motioned Bisharp to attack Neil.

“NO!” Hop shouted as Bisharp suddenly turned its attention towards him. 

“Papa!” Neil watched as the Night Slash soared across the sky towards Hop. Victor then ran towards Hop and took the brunt of the attack, causing him to cry out and sink to his knees. 

“Vic! Are you okay? Speak to me!” Hop shook Victor, who coughed and glared at the brothers. Neil looked in horror as he saw his father, injured.

“Dad!” Suddenly, Bronzong appeared before Neil, and its eyes began to shimmer as Neil fell asleep.

“Neil!” Victor coughed as he spat out a little bit of blood. “You dirty cheats!” Sordward laughed and shook his head.

“Seems like you’re still naive as ever. You’re so bold to protect others when you can’t even defend yourself! You were always like that as a child, and it still shows now. No wonder your son hates you.” Hop gripped Victor’s shoulder and shouted,

“I’m sick and tired of you two clowns badmouthing my family like this! Victor and I have stopped you before. We will stop you again!” The brother’s cackled as Bronzong began to levitate away.

“So long, Mr. Washed up, father!” With that, they disappeared. Hop punched the ground and looked at Victor who stared at the sky.

“Well, what’s the next course of action?”

“There is none, Hop. They have Neil and I couldn’t do anything to stop them. And they have Eternatus too! It's over, they won.” Victor fell to his knees and gripped the ground, shaking his head in shame. “Maybe I did deserve this for hurting, Neil. I really am the worst person ever, aren’t I?” Just then, Victor fell back as Hop slapped him across the face. Victor hit the ground and sat up as the burning sensation from Hop’s hand stung him back into reality.

“Vic, you know that’s not true! It’s not your fault! I know you and I know you’ve tried your hardest to love both Galar and Neil. He knows that you and I work hard for him. But right now, he needs his fathers the most, and do you really want to live with the fact that his dad gave up on him?” Hop’s words echoed into Victor’s head as he stood up and hugged Hop tightly.

“Hop, you always know what to say. I’m so glad to have met you and fell in love with you.”

“I know, we made a promise to see things through together and it’s our job to raise the son we’ve always wanted. Now, are we ready to show Galar what happens when someone messes with our boy?” Hop gave Victor a quick peck on the cheek as Victor laughed.

“Hop, stop that tickles.” Hop grinned and started to nuzzle his husband’s face.

“There’s my smiling, Victor! I like this version better anyway!” Victor laughed as Hop kissed him all around his face.

“Okay, I get it. Thanks, Hop.”

“Anytime. But do you know where they might be?” Victor rolled his eyes and laughed,

“I have a good idea, where.” Victor slapped his face and fixed his cape. “Hang in there, Neil! Your Dads are coming to save you!”


	8. Chapter 8

Neil felt the cool breeze blowing across his face. “Where am I?” He asked as he opened his eyes. The moment he looked down, he saw the city of Hammerlocke, below him. “Wait, how did I get here? What’s going on?” He started to flail slightly, but his body was tied against a pole that was suspended over the city. Neil then heard cackling in front of him as the brothers pointed at him.

“Looks like the little Wooloo has woken up!” Neil glared at Sordward, who shrugged at the boy.

“What do you want from me, anyway? Don’t you already have what you want?” Shielbert laughed and shook his head.

“That may be true, but it’s not just us who wants to enact revenge on the heathens who took our rightful place as the Heroes of Galar! You see, Eternatus has been itching to destroy the ones that captured it!” 

“Heroes of Galar? Eternatus? What are you clowns talking about?” Sordward flailed his arms back and stomped his feet.

“That’s what I despise about today’s youth! They don’t ever learn about the true history of Galar!” Shielbert sighed and shook his head,

“Now, now, dear brother. It’s only natural that those two would tell their own son such lies to make themselves look good!” Neil raised a brow and stared at the brothers.

“Lies? What do you mean?” Sordward adjusted his tie and shook his head.

“Now, what do you know about the Legend of the two heroes?”

“Oh, that’s easy! The two heroes were actually the Legendary Pokemon, Zacian, and Zamazenta! My Papa said that he and Dad are heroes that saved Galar from Eternatus!”

“LIES!” Neil jumped as the brothers shouted at him. “Heroes? Don’t make us laugh! The real heroes should’ve been us! Those two are dirty liars and cheats!”

“What?” Neil couldn’t believe his ears. “What do you mean? Are you saying that they lied to me?” Shielbert nodded and held out Eternatus’ Pokeball.

“Yes, we are the true descendent of the heroes, long ago. It was us that should’ve saved Galar from The Darkest Day, but we were too late. As your fathers came in and took all the glory for themselves!” Sordword placed a hand on his face and continued.

“You poor child. I pity that such a child would be brought up by a mountain of lies!” Neil looked down and shook his head.

“That can’t be right, though! Papa said that Zacian and Zamazenta chose him and Dad as the rightful wielders of the Sword and Shield! He said that he and Dad saved Galar with the help of Zacian and Zamazenta! There’s no way!”

“Just how many more lies have they fed to you?” Shielbert sighed and shook his head. “Why would they try so hard to stop us? They are here to silence us, cause we know the truth!”

“That’s why we are here to show Galar the real face of the Professor and Champion. And we need your help, young Neil!” Neil looked up at Sordward, who brought out a Wishing Piece.

“Me? Why do you want my help?” Neil wondered.

“We want you to lure your fathers to us! They have what’s ours, and we just want to reclaim what’s ours! Using Eternatus will show Zacian and Zamazenta that they chose nothing but liars who cheat their way to victory and fame!” Neil’s eyes wandered as the brothers stared at him.

“You know, with your father’s fame and hero status stripped away. You can be with them all you want!” Neil’s eyes widened at the sound of the offer.

“That is true…” Sordward nodded and smiled,

“We don’t wish to hurt any more people. We just want to reclaim the fame, and we will leave you all be. So that you can live a happy life you’ve always wanted. What do you say?” Neil looked up to the sky and stared at the brothers.

“No...I won’t do it!”

“What?”

“I love my dads! I know that they would never lie to me! They’ve always been honest with me, and they do truly love me! I’m not going to turn my back on them for some clowns with goofy hair!” The brothers stomped their feet and gritted their teeth.

“You little brat! We don’t need you, anyway! We have Eternatus, and we will use this Wishing Piece to destroy Galar!” Shielbert tossed Eternatus’ Pokeball in the air as Eternatus roared and glared at Neil.

“Now now, Eternatus. You’ll get your revenge soon enough. But for now, let’s return you back to your true form!” Sordward lifted the Wishing Piece and pointed it at Eternatus. “It’s not much, but this should give you enough power to turn you into your Eternamax mode.” The sky began to darken as purple energy flowed into Eternatus, causing it to grow in size. 

“It’s not in its Eternamax mode! But it Dynamaxed at least! Now Eternatus lay waste to Galar! But start with the boy!” The brother’s cackled as Eternatus roared and turned towards Neil.

“I have to escape!” Neil tried to wiggle out of his bindings, but they wouldn’t break free. He looked up as a large beam began to glow in front of him. 

“Don’t worry, young Neil! We will tell your fathers how much they failed to save you when we destroy them! At least then, you’ll all be together!” Neil flailed around as he started to panic.

_ ‘No! I can’t...I don’t want to! Not after what I said to Dad!’  _ Neil closed his eyes as Eternatus fully charged its attack. A single tear fell from the boy’s face as the beam shot out towards him.

_ ‘Papa, Dad...I’m sorry!’  _

“Corvknight, Steel Wing!” A large metal bird; darted through the sky and soared past Neil as the beam shot out.

“Hop, I got him!” Neil heard the familiar sound of his father as he slowly opened his eyes. Victor held him and looked up at Hop, who smiled back. Hop then motioned his Corviknight to land on the tower and jumped off, with his family in tow.

“You gave us quite the scare! Thank goodness Corviknight can fly fast!” Hop grinned as he returned his Pokemon back into its Pokeball.

“Dad? Papa? How’d you find me?” Victor laughed as he took off the ropes.

“Those two clowns did this last time. And besides, the sky told us everything.” Neil looked over at Hop, who crouched down next to him.

“Dad, Papa...I.” Victor placed a finger on Neil’s lips and shook his head.

“There’s something I wanted to say.” Victor took a deep breath and began to cry. “I’m sorry for being a terrible father to you. I thought keeping you out of danger would protect you, but it turns out I pushed you away...I’m sorry, Neil; I don’t care if you hate me. I’m just glad-” Neil shook his head and hugged Victor.

“Shut up! I don’t care anymore! I’m just glad you two are here!” Neil began to cry in Victor’s arms as he hugged him tightly.

“Don’t forget about me!” Hop joined in and hugged them both and buried his face into Victor’s neck. “I’m glad that the three of us are together...I was so worried about you!” Victor wiped his face and smiled at Hop who blushed at him.

“I have to say; I’ve always liked this side of you. It’s kind of cute!” 

“Vic! Not in front of Neil!” Neil giggled as Hop threw his hands back in shock. Victor looked down at Neil and brushed his hair back.

“Now, sit back and let us take care of things okay?” Neil nodded as Victor and Hop’s expression began to change. They both walked forward and held out Zacian and Zamazenta’s Pokeballs. “You ready to go wild, Hop?”

“Trust me; I’ve been ready.”

“Good. Let’s show these clowns what happens when they mess with our son!”


	9. Chapter 9

“When’s the last time we battled together, honey?” Hop placed a hand on Victor’s shoulder and chuckled.

“Not enough, it seems. You know, with work and Neil in our lives,” He looked down at their son and smiled. “Let’s hope you haven’t lost your edge now. I can’t have my number one rival hold me back now.”

“Funny, you may be Champion, but you’re still a loser at your jokes.” Hop laughed, earning a punch from his husband.

“Hey, now I can be plenty funny! Right, Neil?” Victor looked back at him who quickly looked away.

“Well I wouldn’t say you’re funny, but.” Victor froze and lowered his head.

“I see, done dirty by my own son...I guess I deserve this.” Neil flailed his arms around and hugged Victor from behind.

“That’s okay, Dad! I still love you! Cause well; you know how to take good care of me and teach me a lot of things, so now I can do stuff on my own!” He felt his dad perk up slightly as he stood firm.

“Oh, you know I can’t stay mad at you, Neil!” Hop laughed and shook his head.

“Typical, Victor; always easy to please and quick to bounce back.”

“Maybe you should learn a thing or two, Hop?” Hop blushed as Victor stuck his tongue out at him.

“I’m so gonna get you for that.” The trio laughed a bit before hearing a loud rumble coming from in front of them.

“They are doing this on purpose, brother!” Sordward glared at Victor and stomped his foot.

“It’s like how they did this years ago when we first tried to show Galar the Pokemon’s true colors!” Neil gasped and pointed at the brothers.

“So it was you! You’re the ones who were lying, not my dads!” Neil then hugged Hop and Victor’s sides and beamed at them. “I knew you guys were the heroes!”

“I’m not sure what those two told you,” Victor crouched down and ruffled Neil’s head. “But, I’m glad that you still trust me after all I’ve done.”

“I never lost it.” Neil smiled at Victor, who hugged him tightly. He then felt Hop’s hand, ruffling his hair.

“I’m proud of you, champ.” Neil smiled at Hop and nodded,

“So, how long till Dad can let go of me?” Neil laughed as he tried to push Victor away, but the older man tightened his grip on him.

“Five more minutes!” Hop shook his head and crouched down next to Victor.

“Vic, darling...you can hug him all you want later.” Just then, the brothers stomped their feet and pointed.

“Enough of this! Eternatus, silence them!” Eternatus began to charge its Eternatbeam towards the trio. Neil stared at the purple light and started to panic.

“Uh, guys, we should move!” He looked up at Hop, who smiled. “Papa? We should do something!”

“Vic, care to do the honors?” Neil felt Victor’s hand motion towards his pocket as he tossed a Pokeball in the air.

“Zamazenta, use Protect!” The Shield Warrior Pokemon roared as a barrier surrounded them, guarding Neil and his dads from the attack. Victor smiled and patted Neil’s back. “You okay there, champ?”

“Yeah. I think so- look out!” Neil pointed at Eternatus, who swung its tail at the trio. Hop then pushed up his glasses and took out a Pokeball.

“Zacian, use Sacred Sword!” The sword warrior Pokemon jumped into the air and deflected the tail with its blade. “Now, Zacian, use Iron Head!”

“Zamazenta, you do the same!” Both Pokemon rushed towards Eternatus and slammed their bodies into the Gigantic Pokemon, pushing it back a few meters. Victor stood next to Hop and smiled at him. “Kind of reminds you when we were younger, right?”

“Yeah, but except this time we are married.” Hop gave Victor a quick peck on the cheek, causing the champion to blush.

“True, but I was talking about how we are much stronger than before!”

“Oh, I know. I just like kissing your cute face!” Neil slapped his cheeks and groaned as his dads started to flirt.

“Dad, Papa! There’s a time and place for everything!” Victor looked back at Neil and laughed,

“Guess there’s one more thing that’s different than before.” Hop grinned and looked towards Eternatus.

“No matter what day and age, it’s always up to us to protect the things we love the most.” Victor took Hop’s hand and nodded,

“Of course, we made a promise as kids to always see things through to the end, no matter what.” Victor smiled at his husband and then his son. “Of course, this time, we figured out what we wanted to protect the most.” Hop laughed and kissed Victor’s hand.

“You’re always so cheesy, but that’s what I love about you.” Sordward and Shielbert then angrily stomped their feet and threw out Bisharp and Bronzong, respectively.

“Enough of this! We will take you on ourselves! Bisharp, use Nightlash on the brat!” Bisharp sharped its blades and dashed forward towards Neil. Hop shook his head and stuck his hand in front of Neil.

“I won’t let you do this again! Zacian, use Close Combat!” Zacian intercepted Bisharp and slashed at it repeatedly, knocking it away into the ground. 

“Bisharp!” Sordward gritted his teeth and looked over at Shielbert. “Brother, just kidnap the boy again and use him as leverage!”

“Right, Bronzong, use-” Just then, Victor stomped his foot and motioned for Zamazenta.

“Oh, no, you don’t! Zamazenta, use Fire Fang!” Zamazenta dashed forward, barring its fiery fangs at the Bronzong, striking through it and causing it to be engulfed in flames. Zacian and Zamazenta stared at Eternatus and growled. Victor looked back at Hop and nodded, “Hop, it’s time to finish this! Zamazenta, use Behemoth Bash!”

“Right, Zacian, use Behemoth Blade!” They dashed towards Eternatus and slashed through Eternatus’ body, causing it to explode and shrink as the energy from the Wishing Star began to fly out into the sky.

“They can’t have gotten stronger?” The brothers stepped back in fear as Victor and Hop glared at them. Victor cracked his knuckles and stared down at them.

“You made one fatal mistake. You messed with my family, for that it’s unforgivable, and I sure hope whatever gods you believe in will grant you mercy cause I’m dead sure I won’t.” Neil felt a huge chill crawl up his spine as he saw his dad glare at the brothers.

“First time seeing him this angry?” Hop crouched down and ruffled Neil’s hair, who nodded in response.

“I mean, we’ve seen him angry before, but this is downright terrifying! Was Dad really like this?” Hop pushed up his glasses and chuckled,

“The only time I saw this is when, well, he saw me almost die in front of him.” Neil dropped his jaw and stared at Hop.

“Wait, you almost died? What? You never told me this?” Neil started to panic, but Hop hugged him and massaged his back.

“Neil, relax...I almost did. It was when we faced Eternatus for the first time. Your Dad didn’t see the attack coming so I, jumped in front of him and saved him. Thankfully I was saved by Zacian and Zamazenta, but Victor vowed to get stronger to protect those he loves, and that includes you!” Neil watched in awe as Victor took out a Pokeball and began to charge it. He held it in one hand and tossed it towards Eternatus, capturing it one last time.

“Wow, Dad is amazing!” Neil clenched his fist and stared at Hop. “Papa, when I grow up, I want to be strong enough to protect you both too!” Hop brushed back Neil’s hair and smiled as the boy beamed at him.

“Then we shall all protect each other! Now,” Hop stood up and took Neil’s hand, “Let’s go stop your Dad from beating up any more people.” Neil giggled and nodded,

“Yeah!” They quickly ran towards Victor and held him back as he flailed around.

“Hop! Let go! I have to give them one more lesson on why they shouldn’t mess with my family!”

“Easy there! We are safe now!” Neil hugged Victor tightly and smiled at him.

  
“Dad, you and Papa were so cool! I always knew you both were strong, but this was amazing! You have to teach me more about Pokemon!” Victor’s eyes began to soften as he stared at his son.

“You really want to?” Neil nodded and giggled,

“I want to be strong like both of my dads!”

“Oh, Neil, I-” Just then, they heard shuffling in the distance.

“You haven’t seen the last of us!” Sordward and Sheilbert jumped from the roof.

“Wait!” Victor ran towards the edge and saw a small airship that flew away in a blink of an eye. “They’re gone.” Hop and Neil walked up to Victor and hugged him.

“Don’t worry, we will find them. At least we have Eternatus back…” Hop froze as the Pokeball was gone. “Vic! Eternatus is gone!”

“What? How could that be? I thought you were gonna get it?”

“I wasn’t the one who caught it!”

“I was busy! You could’ve grabbed it!”

“Hey, now let’s not argue in front of Neil!”  
  
“I’m not, though!” Just then, Neil began to laugh out loud. Victor and Hop smiled as Neil jumped into their arms. He began to cry as he buried his face into them.

“I love you guys!”

“We love you too, Neil.” The three of them hugged, as the sun began to reach out through the clouds. The ordeal, somewhat over.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun rose in the town of Wedgehurst. It’s been a few days since the incident and things slowly returned to normal. Neil rolled around his bed, cuddling the soft Wooloo plushie while drooling on his pillow. He felt a slight shake as he slowly opened his eyes.

“Hey there my little Munchlax, good morning!” Neil rolled over and saw Victor, smiling at him. 

“Dad? What are you doing here? Don’t you have work that you need to do?” Victor laughed and nodded his head.

“I do, but it’s just a meeting, and those are always so boring, so I thought maybe you could tag along and keep me company?” Neil quickly sat up and smiled,

“You mean I get to hang out with you?”

“It’s probably gonna be boring but, yeah!” Neil jumped from his bed and hugged Victor.

“I don’t care! As long as I get to hang out with you! Where’s Papa?” Victor laughed and rolled his eyes.

“He actually had to leave early to finish up some work before his trip.”

“Wow, Papa waking up early? Am I dreaming?” Neil giggled as Victor lifted him in his arms.

“Nope, you’re wide awake. But just in case you have doubts.” Victor grinned as he set his son down. Neil started to walk backward as Victor stood over him.

“Now, hang on Dad; we don’t want to do anything rash now, would you?” Victor shook his head and winked,

“I’m sorry, son, but I must do what I must do! Come here!” Neil dodged out of the way as Victor dove towards him. Victor laughed as he watched his son ran towards the living room.

“You can’t catch me! Papa trained me well!” Neil turned around the corner and bumped into Victor, who laughed at his son. “What? How did you get here so fast?”

“I have my ways, and now I got you!” Victor picked up Neil and hugged him. “I love you soooooo much!” He began pelting his son with kisses as the boy tried to push him away.

“Dad! Quit it!” Neil giggled as Victor continued to squeeze him. Suddenly they heard a loud grumble sound, causing them to jump.

“What was that?” Victor asked as he listened carefully. “Oh, sounds like someone is hungry! Let’s get some food, and then we can head out!”

“Okay!” Neil smiled as he and Victor walked towards the kitchen.

“You think I got better this time?” Neil shrugged and grinned,

“I’m not gonna answer that!”

“Aw, why not?”

“Cause you and Papa would compete like always, and the last time that happened, we ran out of food!” Victor frowned and laughed,

“Yeah, that was a wild night. Well, I’ll whip up something real quick and easy. Sound good?” Neil’s eye lit up,

“Can you make Boiled Egg curry?”

“I said easy, champ! I’m making Hamburger Steak curry!”

“You always make that!” Neil groaned and leaned against Victor’s body.

“It’s the only one that you actually like, so I’ll stick with what I know!” 

“Papa would be more adventurous,” Neil mumbled,

“I heard that!”

_ Elsewhere in Wyndon _

“So as you all know, those Sword and Shield brothers have slipped out of our grasp and stole Eternatus’ Pokeball.” Victor sat on the table facing the other Gym Leaders who all nodded.

“Any idea where they might have gone?” Nessa rested her head on her hands as she eyed Victor. Kabu crossed his arms and grunted,

“It would be a huge issue if they were to start Dynamaxing Pokemon again.” The other Leaders softly agreed as Victor stared at the ceiling.

“Yeah, it would, but thankfully the power they gathered from the Wishing Star has run out, and I’m sure they are frantically trying to get it back. But where they are is troublesome.” Victor looked up at Oleana, who pushed up her glasses.

“In any case, it would be troublesome to have them running around, Arceus knows where, and interrupting this years Gym Challenge.” Neil popped up from the table and looked over at Victor.

“I saw the purple lights shoot into the sky after my dads defeated Eternatus! It was so cool! Neil’s eyes sparkled as he pointed to the sky. “Dad was really cool and scary as well!” The Gym Leaders laughed as Victor blushed slightly.

“He sure takes after Hop.” Raihan laughed. “Makes you wonder what qualities he got from Victor.” Victor cleared his throat and continued

“At any rate. We just don’t have enough leads.” Just then, there was a knock on the door.

“Victor!” Hop came bursting in, his coat barely hanging on his body, his hair a mopping mess.

“Hop? What are you doing here?” Hop adjusted his glasses and showed Victor his phone.

“Look!” There Victor saw a picture of a purple pillar of light, shooting out of a forest.

“Is that?” Hop nodded and zoomed in,

“It’s definitely a raid den, but look at the headline!” Victor’s eyes wandered and widened as he saw the words.

“Kanto Region.” Running across it.

“There’s no way.” Victor looked up at Hop who shook his head,

“It has to be them, which means we need to go to Kanto and investigate!”

“Do you both have to go now?” Neil tugged at Hop’s coat and looked up at him.

“Seems like it, champ.” Neil nodded and smiled,

“Okay, I’ll do my best and stay with Aunt Gloria or Uncle Leon! I’ll be okay! Just as long as I get to call you both!” Hop and Victor looked at each other and then back at Neil.

“What are you talking about, Neil?” Victor hugged Neil from behind and laughed, “I never said that it was just gonna be your father and me.”

“Wait, does that mean?” Hop nodded and ruffled Neil’s hair.

“Yep! How’s about the three of us go on a little region hopping?”

“But what about Dad’s Champion work?” Victor shook his head and held up his phone.

“I called in a favor from Uncle Leon and Aunt Gloria! They can handle any challenges for me, and as for the paperwork, Ms. Oleana agreed to help take care of things.” Neil looked up at the woman and grinned,

“Really?” She nodded and pushed up her glasses,

“So that you know, I’m only doing this cause your father wouldn’t stop pestering me. I’m only thinking about what’s good for Galar’s Champion.”

“Thanks, Ms. Oleana!” Neil ran over to her and gave her a big hug before returning to his dads. “When are we going?” Hop checked his phone and smiled,

“We can leave first thing in the morning. So, champ, you ready to learn about the world of Pokemon with us?” Neil smiled wide and jumped into their arms.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, JJ here and thanks for coming along the ride for this new au project! It's gonna be a fun one and I plan on writing a mini-series of Neil and his dads! I can't thank my friend Gummy enough for letting me write about Neil! Hope you guys stay tuned for the future adventures of Neil!


End file.
